They Did Have A Happy Ending After All
by JevieShipper105
Summary: Doug breaks up with Evie, and she is heartbroken. Until Jay makes her feel better. Although, Mal gets suspicious when Evie seems as happy as she was with Doug. Although Jay nor Evie admit it, Mal knows they like each other. So Mal gets Carlos to help her help them admit their hidden feelings. What elaborate plan does Mal and Carlos have? A Jevie story.
1. Heartbreaks and Happiness

Chapter **1: "Heartbreaks And Happiness"**

Evie is brushing her hair with excitement as her purple haired friend, Still in bed, is aggravated at her bestie's early morning routine.

"Evie, why are you up so early? Even 6:00 am is too early for you!" Mal says as she sits up.

"Well, I actually got up at 5:00 so I had time to pick out my outfit. Also, I have to be up very early if I have a special event coming up..." Evie attempts to remind her friend.

"Crap, is it your birthday?" Mal asks still groggy but alert.

"No! No, it's not my birthday. Don't worry." Evie calms her friend. "It's me and Doug's date!"

"Okay. But could you not make so much ruckus? I mean, how hard is it to brush your hair peacefully?" Mal asks more groggy.

"First, I'll try. Second, I'm in a rush."

"It's _SIX A.M._ "

Evie puts down her brush and places it onto her vanity, then grabs a towel along with her outfit.

"It's never too early to get ready. " She opens the bathroom door and steps inside. "Plus I haven't even done my makeup yet."

Evie closes the door behind her and turns the shower on waiting for it to get warm, fully aware the loud water would bother her sleepy friend. Mal huffed and threw herself on her bed, covering her face with her pillow. Even Evie through the loud shower running could hear her moans.

Which made her kinda smile.

 _~Takes place in the garden after school~_

Evie's POV:

I walk through the garden where Doug is sitting. But, he doesn't look happy.

I walk up to him with confidence. As it was one of the _Good_ Things my mother taught me. "Hey!" I greet.

"Hey." He says, but with less enthusiasm as he always says.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned. He sits me down with a worried look.

"I've been thinking about us."

"What? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know." He says.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, more concerned than before.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong. It's just... I don't know about us anymore."

"What...?" I feel my eyes starting to water. "I thought we were okay. I thought you loved me."

"I do!" His brows furrow. "Did."

"How long have you lost feelings for me?"

"Since yesterday. I'm sorry." He says sadly.

"Oh. It's okay." I lie.

"Is it okay to just be friends?" He asks hopeful that I will understand. And I do. But it is heartbreaking.

"Yeah. Of course." I get up quickly wipe my tears so he doesn't see. Just because I feel bad doesn't mean he has to feel worse than he does now. "Bye." I say, waving to him, trying to hide the tears streaming down my face. Once I get to the cafeteria, I run to my room.

Jay's POV:

I was having my usual lunch with Carlos, when Mal finally came and sat down with us. She pretty early than usual. Only thirty minutes. "Where's Evie?" I asked while chomping on chocolate chip waffle.

"She's on a date with Doug." Mal said as she put her lunch down.

Just as I try to take another bite of my waffle, all of the sudden I see a blurry Evie run from the garden, dashing to her dorm.

At least I think it was her. She was running really fast, which concerned all of us. Especially me.

"Evie?!" Mal shouted.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go after h-"

I didn't hear the rest since I was already booking it to their dorm.

Evie's POV:

I can feel tears streaming down my face even more now. I quickly run into my room and lock the door. I lay down and as soon as my face hits the pillow on what I'm pretty sure was my bed, it's really blurry through tears, more and more starts to flow out of me.

Although literally seconds later I hear knocking on the door. "Evie, it's me." I can kinda make out who it is, but I still don't know. "Can you open the door?" It sounds more like Jay, now. But I still don't want him coming in. I sniffle, then finally clear my throat enough to talk.

"Not now." I say loudly, trying to get it through the door. "I'm studying." It was too late as I heard him picking the lock. I sighed and laid my head back down on my pillow.

No One's POV:

Jay opens the door slowly, then closes the door behind him. Evie, still laying on her bed, tried to hide her tears.

"Evie, are you okay?" Jay asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Evie said. Jay got more concerned when she sniffled.

"You sure? Because I saw you run from the cafeteria." The son of Jafar said as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Come on. What wrong, eve?" She slowly gets up wiping her tears. Which concerns Jay more. She sits beside him and after a moment, decides to speak.

"D-Doug... Broke up with me." She stutters. Jay sits in shock for a moment. He doesn't know how to react to that kinda stuff. He felt terrible but, he wasn't prepared for this. Usually in the Isle, _she_ was the one breaking hearts. He never thought that she would ever be the one with the broken heart.

All he could think about was, _how could Doug break her heart? How do people deal with this? Do they pat them on the back? Should I say something?_ He didn't know what to do. Then he remembered he saw Evie hug Jane when she was upset about... he never really found out. Girl stuff, he guessed.

So he just took a deep breath, and then wrapped his arms around her. Awkwardly I might add. She kinda giggled at the way he tried his best to make her feel better, not knowing how to at all. She actually thought it was kind of cute how he didn't know how to show, or react to emotions.

She hugged back tightly, letting her head rest on his shoulder, assuring him he's doing the right thing. They embrace each other for little a bit longer because she likes how hugging him makes her feel safe, and he likes it because she always feels nice and warm. She breaks away and smiles reassuring him that she feels better now. "Thanks, Jay." Evie says, giving him one last hug. "I feel better now." Evie smiles, and Jay returns it. Jay walks towards the door to leave. "By the way, how did you get in here without a key?" Evie asked as he almost left.

"Oh. Mal lent me hers." Jay said as he twirled he key around his finger. "Thanks again, Jay."

"No problem." Jay said as he closed the door.

 _~After School~_

Evie is studying on her desk as Mal walks in the room. "Hey, Eves. What happened earlier today?" Mal asks, curiously.

"Oh! Doug broke up with me." Evie says surprisingly more nonchalant then Mal thought she would be. "Oh that reminds me!" She pulls out a signature Evie blue dress with darker blue lace short sleeves, and lace forming a small pocket on the chest from her wardrobe.

"What do you think?"

Mal looks at her widened eyes and her brows furrowed. "WHAT?!" Mal asks.

"What?" Evie asks looking for an answer.

"How are you just suddenly _Happy_?"

"Well, that was a while ago."

"A _While_ ago?! It was this _Morning_!" Mal exclaimed.

"I move on quickly." Evie says, shrugged while straightening out her dress.

"Clearly." Mal joked.

"Okay. So, how do you like this?"

"It's beautiful! When did you make that?"

"Yesterday." Evie says nonchalant.

Evie puts her dress away and goes back to studying as Mal sits down on her bed, and lays her head down on her pillow. Until she feels something wet, and quickly sits up and looks at the pillow.

"Ew! What is this!" Mal shouts.

Evie turns her head from her homework in confusion. "What?"

"Why is my pillow wet?"

"Oh. I guess I accidentally sobbed on _your_ bed. Sorry. I can make you another one from old fabric." Evie suggests.

"It's okay. I can't tell the difference between your tears and my drool, anyway." Mal says. Evie's eyes widen in realization.

"By the way, sorry I wasn't here. I saw Jay run towards you and I didn't think I needed to come. But he got back to school so quickly, I assumed he gave up trying to pick the lock." Mal asks.

"Oh! He didn't give up. He came in and made me feel better." Evie tells her friend.

"You let him in? You locked _Me_ out when you needed privacy!"

"I didn't let him in. I locked the door. But He used the key you lent him to get in." Evil Queen's daughter explained.

"I didn't lend him my key. Darn it, Jay!" Mal shouts in realization. "That's why I couldn't find my key." Evie giggles. Mal looks over from her bed.

"Hey. Why are you smiling like that?" Mal asks.

"Like what?" Evie asks, still smiling wide.

"Like the Joker." They both giggle. "Last time you smiled this wide, you were with Doug. Sorry for mentioning it."

"It's alright. I'm not _those_ girls who hold grudges." Evie says still smiling.

"Clearly." Mal joked.

"But what's your point?" Evie asked.

"My point is," Mal gets to the point. "You have a _Crush_." Mal says in a singsong voice.

"No I don't. And if I did, who would it even be?" Evie asked.

"I could _guess_. A guy, with a beanie, who you can't stop smiling about." Mal says.

"Jay? Why would I have a crush on Jay?" Evie asked.

"Maybe because he has a crush on you."

"He does not. We're just friends. And how would I have a crush on him and not know it?"

"I had a crush on Ben and I didn't know until I went on a date with him. And feelings are complicated. That's a possibility." Mal explained.

"You're just tired. Go to bed, and you'll see tomorrow that all of this is crazy talk." Evie insisted. Mal sighed and rolled her eyes as she laid back down on the pillow she flipped so it wasn't wet. "You'll see tomorrow that you were wrong." Mal said to Evie as she put her books away, got in her pajamas, and headed to bed.

Although, she went to bed late, thinking about what Mal said. Was it crazy talk? Was it true?

 _Do I Like Jay?_

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is my first fanfic, so please mind the mistakes. Also, I'm writing the next chapter currently** **so don't worry. Sorry this chapter is short, BTW.**

 **I don't know how to write an author's note, so... See ya next chapter!**


	2. Manipulation and Manners Class

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for quite a long wait. I got sick, but I'm feeling much better. I wasn't in the mood to write until I saw katamari157's review. Thanks for the great review. It really made my day and got me to continue this story. Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

Chapter 2: "Manipulation and Manners Class."

Evie wakes up and does her normal early morning routine, and Mal wakes up late. As usual. But Evie is still contemplating if Mal was right. Does she really like Jay? She still doesn't know. She feels the same way about him since the Isle. Does that mean she has _always_ him? As she gets in the shower, Mal picks her out her outfit. While waiting for Evie to get out of the shower, she plays with her phone. _Huffed_ Mal.

 _~Good Manners Class~_

Mal's POV:

I enter the class that Fairy Godmother teaches, which is Good Manners Class, and I take a seat. Even though it's been quite a while since me and the others got here, I'm gonna be queen, and Fairy Godmother says I still have some "Attitude". But, just because I'm gonna become queen, Evie, Jay and Carlos don't have to take this class.

After tons of boring rules of manners, the bell _Finally_ rings! I try to get up when Fairy Godmother stops us. "Class, I have a very important announcement." Fairy Godmother says, as she picks up a stack of papers. She holds up one as an example. "The school is having a PLAY!"

Everyone starts clapping and _woo_ ing which kind of startled me. "What kinda play?" I ask.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Right after she says that, people start whispering about things like, _Do you think I could audition? I wanna try out for Juliet! Maybe you could try out for Romeo! I wanna be a knight!_ Fairy Godmother hands out a few of the papers she was holding to us. Which apparently are the play's promotion posters. "Now, I would like all of you to hand out all of these to your friends or hang them on some billboards." She says as she handed out more and more posters to the rest of the class.

Looking at the poster made me think. The talk me and Evie had last night was not Crazy Talk. She definitely likes Jay. And I could see it ever since the Isle. But I didn't know how to get her admit it. But like her, Jay doesn't admit the he has hidden feelings too. And I know he likes her because I've been friends with him way longer than Evie and Carlos. And I know that he acts different towards Evie. Wether he likes to admit it or not. Thinking about this made me realize two things. That emotions messed me up, and that the answer to get them to admit their feeling was right in front of me!

 _~During Lunch~_

I walk over to Carlos who is sitting at the lunch table eating his usual lunch with Jay, again. But I need to talk to him alone if I want to tell him my plan.

"Carlos!" I shout walking over to them. When I finally reach them, I take Carlos' tray full of food. "I need to talk to you." I walk over to a table and Carlos finally follows. Although Jay didn't seem to have any questions, I was hurrying towards the tables so I could really tell if he said anything.

"What's going on?" Carlos says, sitting down.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jay and Evie." I say picking up a chocolate covered strawberry from his tray and taking a bite.

"Hey!" He said pulling his tray from my side towards his. He took a strawberry and took a bite. "What about them?" He said chewing on his strawberry.

"I talked to Evie last night, and she had that crazy smile that she had when she was with Doug." I take another strawberry. What? Don't judge me.

"So...?" His mouth smeared in chocolate now.

"I think she likes him. And I also think Jay likes her."

"How do you know she likes him off of a smile? And Jay hasn't shown any sign of liking her."

"First, I'm her best friend. Second, they both flirt all the time." I take another bite of the strawberry.

"Not all the time. And they're just friends. It's what they do." Carlos said now digging in to the rest of his breakfast.

"Me and Jay met _way_ longer before I met you and Evie. I know him. And I know that he acts different towards her than me." I take another bite as I look over at Evie sitting down with Jay. "Don't believe me?"

I point over to Jay and Evie chatting. Carlos turned his head over to them. I can't see his facial expression, but I'm assuming he's shocked. All I can see is Jay saying something and Evie immediately laughs. Really hard. Whatever he said couldn't have been _that_ funny. And I've never seen Jay smile that way towards anybody else.

"Is he... smiling?" Carlos asked surprised as he turned his head back to me. "Like, that's a _genuine_ smile. He only ever smirks!"

"I told you!" I said.

"Well even if they like each other, how are you gonna get them to admit it?"

"I already have it covered." I hand him the flyer.

His eyes curiously turn from the flyer back to mine.

"You aren't gonna do what I think you're gonna do, are you?" He asks me, kind of hesitant on helping me now. I just smile my mischievous smile. I smile even more after seeing how nervous he looks.

 _~After School~_

No One's POV:

Mal and Carlos are walking through the school hallways, waking to their dorms.

"Mal. You can't persuade them into doing the play. And there's no chance you can get Jay to audition. Especially if he has to be Romeo." Carlos said.

"Oh, you think _I'm_ persuading Jay?" Mal asked. "That's your problem. I'm gonna talk to Evie."

"What? But it's like you said. You and Jay have been friends longer. You have a better chance at persuading him."

"It would look suspicious if I came in to talk about a romantic play. And even more suspicious if you talked to Evie about it. And, I just don't feel like dealing with Jay right now."

"Yeah, but, me and Evie had met first, and we have a trust amongst each other. Don't you think it would look suspicious if you talked to Evie about it right after you had an argument?"

"It wasn't an argument. It was a very light disagreement. But, I guess you're right." Mal agrees. "I'll talk to Jay, and you'll talk to Evie."

"Got it." Carlos said looking forward, then notices Mal looking directly at him. Still walking. "Oh. You mean right now?" He asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Mal said, hurriedly pulling him to her dorm.

They reach the girls' dorm. "Okay. You go inside and carefully persuade her into auditioning for Juliet. But don't mention anything about our talk, Jay, me, or earlier when we were watching them chat." Mal informs Carlos.

"That's a lot to remember, but okay." Carlos said. "But aren't you the master of persuasion? How am I supposed to get Evie to audition?"

"Just go with the flow."

"Easy for you to say. But are you sure you can get Jay to audition?"

"It's worth a shot." Mal leaves, heading towards the boys' dorm. Carlos calms himself before opening the door.

 _ **End of chapter.**_


	3. Try-outs and Trouble

**Author's Note: I decided to continue after I had a brainstorm and the whole plot continued in my head. So I thought might as well continue. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: "Try-outs and Trust Issues."

 _~Boys' Dorm~_

Jay's reading a comic book that Carlos recommended on his bed when Mal suddenly opens the door without knocking.

"I can see those Manners Classes are paying off." Jay says sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"I actually wanted to talk about Manners Class." Mal says. Jay still paying attention to his comic book. "Fairy Godmother gave us these flyers for a stupid play." Mal said, trying to sound uninterested. Which she wasn't. But she hoped he was when she tells him who's auditioning. Or at least who she hopes auditioning. Persuading is all about skill and a lot of luck.

"This school has plays?" Jay asked a little uninterested. "I bet they're not as good as Dr. Facilier's puppet shows back in the Isle."

"Not at all. It's Romeo and Juliet." Mal says, handing him the flyer.

"People keep talking about it. What's it about?" Jay asked.

"Two lovers who killed themselves." Mal answered. She didn't know much about the play. She's only heard a few things about it. But she knew that they shared a kiss, and that everybody around Auradon explains it to be the most romantic play written. She honestly didn't know why people thought of it that way. The only thing she liked was the fact that they both die in the end.

"Wow. Sounds like something we would have in the Isle." Jay says.

"Yeah. I can't believe Evie's auditioning." Mal said. Mentally crossing her fingers.

"Evie's auditioning? Who's she auditioning for?" Jay asked, subtle but suddenly intrigued.

"Juliet." Mal said. Jays expression changes from bored to obviously intrigued.

"It wouldn't be terrible to try-out, would it?" Jay asked nonchalant.

"I thought you said it was cheesy." Mal said with a smirk.

"Oh. I mean, it _is_ cheesy, but… the team… uh… we have a whole week until another game. It would be cool to have something to do in the meantime." Jay says as he's trying to come up with an excuse. He does like Evie. But he doesn't want anyone to know.

"The play starts in two weeks." Mal said.

"Oh." Jay says, trying to think of other excuses. "It could be cool to have a side activity!"

"Okay…" Mal says. "Auditions start Sunday. You'll see me, Carlos and Evie there. Also remember to sign the audition sheet." Mal said.

"Right. I'll do that in the morning. So, Evie's feeling better? 'Cause I didn't think she'd want to perform after a breakup." Jay asked.

"Oh, she's much better thanks to you. You know her well enough to know she'd never turn a lead role down."

 _~Girls' Dorm~_

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to turn it down." Evie said.

"What? Why?" Carlos asked.

"I have all this work to do. Not to mention, I'm the costume designer." Evie says, gesturing her hand towards the pile of unfinished dresses by her desk.

"Oh, right. Well…" Carlos tries to think of how to make her audition. "How about… I help you?" Carlos recommends hesitantly.

"Really? You'd help me finish all of these?" Evie asks, very surprised at Carlos' recommendation.

"Y-yeah." Carlos answers. Evie gives him a bear hug.

"Thanks, Carlos! You're the best!" Evie says.

"No problem." Carlos said.

 _~Next Day At School (Friday)~_

"Carlos!" Mal calls, walking toward him. But he seemed to be walking towards Evie's Fashion Design Studio as he was holding a load of material. "Carlos!" Mal shouted louder. Then finally Carlos turned around.

"What?!" Carlos said aggravated.

"Why are you headed towards Evie's work? And why are you holding a bunch of fabric?" Mal asked confused.

"I have to help her make dresses for her business. Thanks to your plan of manipulating and rules of things to not mention, I told her I'd help her make her dresses."

"So you got her to say yes?"

"Obviously." He said, eyeing he pile of fabric and unfinished dresses he's holding.

"Great." Mal said. "So you got her to sign the audition sheet?"

"Uh…" Carlos paused. He forgot through all of the outfits he was helping Evie with.

"You _didn't_?!" Mal asked.

"Uh… no." Carlos said nervously.

"I already had Jay sign it!"

"Um… congrats?"

"No! If Evie sees Jay's name, she'll know we were behind this! That's why you were supposed to get her to sign it first!" Mal stressed.

"Don't worry! I can… I'll figure it out." Carlos said.

"That doesn't help." Mal said in a _fix this or I'll break your nose_ tone. She grabbed the collar of his shirt threateningly, as her eyes glowed in anger.

"What's going on?" They turned their heads around to see Evie standing six feet away holding a finished dress, looking very confused.

"Evie! Hey!" Mal said with a smile, and suddenly happy tone, while letting go of Carlos' collar.

"How much did you hear?" Carlos asked.

"Just a little bit. What did Carlos do that was bad enough for you to basically threaten him?" Evie asked. Mal and Carlos looked at each other.

"Oh… I uh… I…" Carlos stammered.

"He lost my lunch!" Mal blurted.

"I did?"

"Yes you did." Mal nudges his arm. "He lost it when… he wanted a chocolate bar… and he never returned it. He said he lost it." Mal said. Evie looked at them with her brows furrowed.

"Yup!" He said.

"Okay…" Evie said. "Anyways. Carlos can you help me with the rest of the dresses?"

"Oh! Sure!" Evie skips towards her room, with Carlos attempting to follow when Mal grabs his arm.

"You better figure it out." Mal said.

"I will, I promise." Carlos promises her.

 _~Free Period~_

Carlos' POV:

Me and Evie exit her designing room and walk around the halls. She starts talking about how she makes clothes and different techniques for threading the needle on her sewing machine. I didn't know how much work it was to make clothes. But it is kinda fun, so I can't complain too much. We keep walking when Evie notices the billboard.

"Oh! That must be the sign up sheet. I'm gonna sign." Evie says. I forgot all about it! We were so busy with the all of the orders that I totally forgot about the audition sheet. Mal's gonna kill me! I have no time to think so I just yank the pen out of her hand as she was about to sign. Luckily she wasn't paying attention to the names yet.

"No! I'll sign it for you!" I said jumping in front of the board.

"What? Why? Aren't I supposed to sign it?" Evie asked.

"I… yeah! But…" I pause, trying to think of an excuse. A good one that is. "But you've been working so hard on sewing the dresses in time, I didn't want you to hurt your hand." I say.

"I'm fine. And you were sewing too."

"Oh. Right. Uh…" _Come on think Carlos. THINK._ "Um… Ben taught me good manners! You know, chivalry isn't dead."

"What does that have to do with signing my name?"

"Ben told me only a good gentleman would sign a lady's name for them." I answer with no thought. Evie chuckles.

"You're so silly."

She signs it before I could stop her. "Evie NOO!" But it was too late.

"There! See? My hand doesn't hurt." Evie said. I was just stood there trying to see if she noticed.

"Did you see anything else on there?" I ask nervously.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Like a familiar name?" I get more nervous.

"No. Maybe Lonnie, Audrey, But no one else." She says. I look at the paper and it's just a sign up sheet for auditions for Juliet.

"Oh. Yeah." I say regretting everything I said before.

"Carlos, why are you acting so weird?"

"I guess the stress of making clothes has gotten to my head."

"Well, you have the full day off. Are you sure you want to help me with the rest?"

"Yeah! Of course. I just needed a break I guess." I say.

 _~Sunday~_

No One's POV:

Mal enters the boys' dorm to ask if Jay's ready. But when she enters, Carlos is the only one there.

"Carlos, did Jay leave yet?" Mal asked.

"No. He's in the bathroom." Carlos answered.

"Good. So I'll go with Jay so that I can text you when he's done auditioning." Mal explained.

"What? I'm not taking Evie."

"What? But that's the plan. You have to take her."

"But I told her you would take her. I'm done trying to make excuses for her. She already thinks I'm up to something." Carlos said.

"What? But if I take her she's gonna think I'm up to something! Remember when I kinda told her she has feelings for Jay that one night?" Mal asked.

"That was your fault!" He stated.

"Ugh! Now I have to go with Evie who's catching on that we're up to something because of you!" Mal shouts.

Jay exits the bathroom. "What's going on?" He asked. The two turn their heads.

"Nothing. It's just…" Mal says looking at Carlos wording _please_ with his lips. "There's been a change of plans."

"Oh. What?" Jay asked.

"Carlos is going with you. I have to take Evie." Mal answered.

"Oh. Okay." Jay said. Mal exits the boys room grabbing Carlos to the side as Jay grabs his phone.

"You better not mess this up." Mal whispers holding Carlos' collar again.

"I won't." Carlos promises.

 _~Auditions~_

Jay enters the audition room with Carlos following behind him. He brought his phone so he can text Mal when Jay's done auditioning. The audition room was crowded with loads of people who were auditioning and their friends who wanted to watch. He noticed there were two large sets of chairs. The left side for people auditioning, and the right for people wanting to watch. Which was a great plan B. They sit on the left with plenty of people filling the area. There is a certain order they go by for auditions. Although, Carlos didn't realize that auditions for Juliet went first. _I didn't look at the flyer details! Mal's gonna literally kill me! What do I do?_ He thought. He texted Mal saying that Juliet auditions are before auditions for Romeo.

Carlos: Juliet auditions are starting before Romeo's!

Mal: WHAT?!

Carlos: What do I do?

Mal: Figure it out! I'm gonna take Evie now.

Carlos: Not now! What do I do?!

Carlos: MAL!

 _ **What will Carlos do? Find out next chapter.**_


End file.
